Stranger
by ISKlarolineSH
Summary: Caroline had left Mystic Falls (human) before all the crazy vampire and were-wolf stuff happened. So when she comes back (not human) and more powerful than she leads on and a completely different person how do her friends react? She keeps her strength hidden from all them. When all the originals gather in Mystic Falls what happens when they meet Caroline?
1. Chapter 1

**Song for this Chapter is: Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boys**

**Chapter One: **  
(**Some serious changes. Caroline's parents divorced after she left. Same with Elena's parents, they died after Caroline left. Jeremy never became a druggie.**)

**_Three years ago…_**

_"Care, are you really leaving?" Bonnie was the saddest between the three of them that Caroline was leaving. "Are you ever coming back?" She said with eyes brimming with tears._

_"Bon-Bon. I don't know. I just really have to get out of this town. Who knows, maybe in a couple years I'll be back." Caroline was sad she had to leave her friends but she wasn't lying when she said she had to leave Mystic Falls. She couldn't stand being stuck in the small town. She told her friends and family that she was going to do some traveling but she knew exactly where she was going. Straight to New York._

_"Promise to write?" Elena chimed in. Caroline turned to Elena and nodded her head. She pulled both her friends into a tight hug. Bonnie let out soft sobs and Elena sniffled. Among the three of them Caroline and Bonnie had always been the closest. She pulled away and squeezed their shoulders. She picked up her purse and threw it over her shoulder. She walked out the door to the Gilbert's house and hopped into her car. She tossed her purse in the passenger seat. She took a second to admire her birthday present from her dad. A 69' Pontiac GTO, metallic black convertible. She pulled her aviators from her blond curls and set them over her eyes. She took one last look at all her good-bye party/birthday party; they were standing on the porch of the Gilbert house. Matt, Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, little Jeremy, Elena's parents, Caroline's parents, and Bonnie's grams. She waved to them before she pulled out of the drive way and head out of town. She was a little sad to be leaving but her smile could have fooled you. She was so happy to be leaving the town. _

(**While Caroline was gone; the Salvatore's showed up, Klaus broke the curse, the tomb vamps escaped, Anna and Jeremy are ****_currently _****dating, Bonnie is a witch, and Damon has a thing for Vicki **(**_who also was never a druggie_**))

**_Three years later…_**

"Bon, they're on their way." Elena wasn't sure it was a good idea but she was glad Bonnie was trying to make peace. Elena had just called the Original's to the Grill to celebrate Caroline's birthday. They only knew it was a party though. She may not be there with them but they were still going to celebrate it. Every since Klaus had broken his curse Bonnie had pulled away from all their friends. She blamed herself for Elena's almost-death. Matt had official taken over the Grill and owned it. He had closed it for the day. Tyler was already at the bar sucking on a bottle of rum. Jeremy and Anna were playing a game of pool. Damon and Vicki had just walked through the door with their hand intertwined. Matt scowled at Damon from behind the bar. Matt didn't exactly approve of his sister choice in men, but it was the happiest he had seen his sister since their mom left. Stefan had just come out of the bathroom and was making his way over to Elena. The group and came to a sort-of-peace-treaty with the Originals because of Silas. Bonnie was the only one among them that refused to play nice with them. But she was now making an effort after Silas had almost killed her friends. The door chimed and the notorious group of five came sauntering in. Klaus of course leading the group.

"So my lovelies why is it that you called us all here?" Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

"Nik, be nice." Rebekah gave him a shove before she started to walk over to the bar. It was obvious that she had an obsession with Matt.

"I agree Nik. They generously invited us to their gathering." Elijah said with his usually polite tone. He walked over to the young Gilbert. He and Jeremy had formed a strange friendship.

Finn and Kol were the only ones left standing behind Klaus. They were the youngest and the most out of control among the group. They were brooding on the fact that the Grill was empty. No humans to feed on. So they went for the next best thing. They walked over to the bar and pulled out bottles of scotch and bourbon.

Klaus laughed to himself as he walked up to the witch and the doppelganger.

"So, why is it that _you _invited us?" He gestured to Bonnie.

"I have come to realize that my own petty issues are not important when it comes to the safety of my friends. If you'll agree, I wish to make peace." She said with her head slightly bowed.

Klaus's smirk broadened. "Of course." Before Bonnie could say something Kol had swept in and hooked his arm around Bonnie's waist and was pulling her towards the bar. She grunted and went peacefully. Elena nodded towards Klaus and joined Stefan over at the pool table. Klaus walked over to the bar and snatched the bottle of bourbon from his brother's grasp. They were all enjoying themselves when the door opened.

Matt was the first to speak up, "Sorry but were closed." Every one began to turn their heads to the intruder.

"Are you really going to kick me out of my _own_ party?" A familiar voice purred. Caroline stood there. She had on tight black leggings with black boost that cut off mid calf. She had on a white loose shirt under a leather jacket that hugged her curves. She had on thick smoky make-up that accented her blue eyes. Her blond curls dropped down passed her shoulders. She had a black cocker around her neck with a dark blue jewel in the center. A pair of aviators tucked back stray curls on the top of her head. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked down the two steps and moved towards the center of the bar. As she walked her hair bounced and you could see the black of her hair dyed underneath. She stopped and placed one hand on her hip. She did a quick once over at all her old friends in the empty bar.

Bonnie was the first to speak up. "Care? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh Bon-Bon." She said with a small laugh at the nostalgic nickname. Bonnie and Elena ran over to her and grabbed onto her. She wrapped her arms around her friends in a tight hug. She snuck a glance at the men they had previously been with. She laughed slightly as her other friends started to move towards her.

"Damn Care you look hot." Matt said as he hugged her second. Tyler nodded his head as he hugged her third. Caroline heard the small growl come from the blond at the bar. She chuckled to herself. The unfamiliar faces stood there and starred at the stranger. Elena introduced her to Stefan her boyfriend, Damon the boyfriends brother and Vicki's boyfriend. Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend. Then Elena told her the other five's names which she already knew _exactly _who they were.

"So, four vampires and the great Originals. What the hell happened while I was gone?" She let out a small laugh. All of them went silent while they starred at her wide-eyed.

Ever since the one they called Caroline had walked in Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. She held herself with a great confidence. He twitched when she had mentioned that she knew they were Originals. Who was the pretty blond? He definitely wanted to find out.

Caroline let out a loud laugh. They all stopped staring and looked confused. That just made her laugh harder. Kol, the great playboy Original was making his way up to her.

"Caroline was it?" He reached for her hand and she smacked his hand away. She glared at him hard.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at him, her voice dripping with venom. Kol put his hands up in surrender.

Elijah, the noble Original was now standing in front of her. He brought his hand up and she took it. He starred at her for a moment before he let go. She let out another small laugh. He starred at her with a knowing look.

"What? Can't even get a single read off me Elijah? I thought the eldest were supposed to be the most powerfully."

"Elijah?" Klaus cut in. Even he was now confused. Elijah could always get a feel off people, supernatural or not. Elijah turned to Klaus with a small frown.

"It's true. Nothing. I can't even tell if she's human or not." His frowned deepened when he realized just how much he couldn't read her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the bar. She shock of her jacket reveling a loose white tank-top and tattoos that ran up and down her right arm, stretching all the way onto her shoulder blade, and dipping down underneath her shirt. She leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila and sat down, propping her boots up on the bar. The whole group starred at her. This was not their Caroline. She had been gone three years and she had changed so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song for this Chapter is: Kiss from A Rose by Seal**

**Chapter Two  
**Elena was the first to approach Caroline. She walked up and the floor board creaked under her foot. Caroline turned her head to look at Elena.

"Care what happened to you?" Elena said cautiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about Elena. I'm fine. Never been better." Caroline took another swig of tequila. _You're lying_.

The door blew open and three were-wolves walked in. They looked around the bar and when they spotted Caroline they immediately went to her. They growled at her and she didn't budge.

"You!" The one spat at her.

"How dare you!" Another yelled.

"We'll kill you!" The last one yelled.

The first one reached out and grabbed her by the throat. The second one bared his fangs and sunk them into Caroline's arm. She sighed and put the bottle on the bar. She used her spare arm and grabbed the one who bit her by the hair and slammed his head against the bar. She pulled the first ones hand away from her throat. She shoved her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. The one she slammed against the bar stood up swaying a bit. He lunged at her and she stepped to the side. She picked up the bottle of tequila and took another swig. The wolf turned around and threw a fist at her. She let the fist hit her but she didn't move. His fist broke the bottle and the shards of glass sliced her face. She brought her and up to one of the cuts. She touched her finger to it and looked at it. Her face twisted into a devilish grin. She lunged at him and knocked him to his feet. She wrapped her hands around his head and with a quick flick of the wrist she ripped his head clean off. The last wolf gasped and growled at her. Before he could try and attack her she had reached behind the bar and grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol. She smashed it over his head and he became soaked in its contents. She dug her hand in the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small silver lighter. She flipped the top and clicked the flame on. She reached forward and set the wolf on fire. He screamed and thrashed about. He ran at Caroline but she kicked him square in the chest. He fell to the ground and his body turned into a pile of ash.

x

Klaus starred at her bewildered. Never had he seen someone, besides himself, kill so easily and have fun doing it. They might not have noticed it but she had been smiling the whole time. He also had never seen someone look so beautiful while committing such a monstrous act. He smirked and approached her. He leaned in and whispered,

"I invite you to spend your time here in my home."

She smiled. She walked over and grabbed her jacket shrugging it on. She linked her arm in Klaus's and they walked out the door, leaving the rest to clean up.

"What happened to her while she was gone?" Elena half said to herself.

"You know who she reminds me of" Damon said. "Klaus." Everyone turned to him and thought for a second. They didn't say it out loud but she was defiantly a female version of Klaus. Ruthless and heartless.

"What happened when she was gone?" Bonnie was halfway in tears. Kol wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. Kol wasn't her favorite person in the world but she needed a shoulder to cry one.

Matt and Tyler cleaned up the mess she had made. They all agreed that the party was over. Stefan, Elena, Anna, Jeremy, and Elijah headed back to the Gilberts house to try and figure out _what _she was. Kol took Bonnie back to her house. Matt and Tyler went home. Damon and Vicki went back to the Salvatore's house. They all agreed that they would start working on all this tomorrow.

x

Kol couldn't believe Bonnie had let him take her home. He had been trying to court her for six months now. When they got to her front door she unlocked the door and walked in. She turned and looked at Kol. He was looking at the frame of the door feeling the invisible barrier that kept him out.

"I invite you in." Bonnie said. Her eyes red and puffy.

He starred at her in shock. Not in a million years did he ever think Bonnie would invite him into her house. He took a cautious step over the threshold, testing her words. When he was inside he closed the door behind him. They stood there for a moment.

"I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home." Bonnie waved a hand at the living room and he nodded. She drudged up the steps and into her room. She shrugged off her clothes and stepped into the hot water. She took a quick shower remembering that Kol was downstairs, if he stayed put. After she was dressed she went back down stairs and he wasn't in the living room. The aroma drifting from the kitchen gave her a pretty good idea where he was. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. Kol was in her kitchen cooking. What a weird sight. She walked over to him and looked at what he was cooking.

"I figured you'd be hungry, my dear." He smiled at her

The rumbling of her stomach was a good enough answer. She blushed and cleared her throat. He placed two plates full of food down on the table. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. He took the seat across from her and they ate in relatively silence. After they were done she watched as he took their plates and washed the dishes. He felt her staring and broke the silence.

"Are you mentally undressing me, love?" He said with laugh following it

"Kol." Bonnie warned.

"I know. I know. It was a joke, my dear." He finished washing the dishes and turned and looked at Bonnie. Her hair was still slightly wet from her shower and her clothes clung to her wet skin. His eyes made its way to her face and her eyes were brimming with tears. He had made plenty of girls cry in the past but he didn't know how to deal with Bonnie crying. He walked over to her and crouched next to her chair. She starred down into his eyes. A solitary tear fell from her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. He stood up and brought her up with him. He enveloped her into a tight embrace and the flood gates opened. She balled her fist in his shirt and cried. When she seemed to be calming down he pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong, love?" He voiced genuine concern.

"I've known Care since I was a kid. We went to school together, the three of use. We played together. We were best friends. Yet the person I saw today, I've never met that person before in my life. It's like it's not even Caroline anymore. She used to be such a kind and gentle person. She's gone. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what I'll do without her." Bonnie continued to cry.

After a long time Bonnie had fallen asleep in Kol's arms. He picked her up and walked up the steps into her room. He gently laid her down on her bed and turned to leave. Her hand had grabbed to hem of his shirt. He turned back to her and laid down next to her. She snuggled up to him laying her head on his chest. Soon they both drifted off into the sanctuary of sleep.

X

Klaus and Caroline were in the living room of the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus stood in front of the roaring fire with a glass of scotch in hand. Caroline stood leaning on one of the windows looking outside, also with a glass of scotch. She let out a sigh and walked over and plopped down on the couch. Klaus liked that she was making herself at home. He laughed and went over and sat down next to her. He glanced over at her and he noticed the strange tattoo on her arm. It started at her wrist, wrapping all the way up her arm, onto her shoulder, and the rest was covered up by her shirt. It reminded Klaus of the Hunters mark but different. Starting on her wrist was a white rose bud. Then from the bud sprouted thorny vines. Moving up her arm the bud had opened slightly but the vines trapped it from growing. On her upper arm the flower had withered away and solitary petals had escaped the vines. Klaus couldn't see the rest of the tattoo. He sighed and took another sip from his drink. Caroline chuckled.

"What is so funny, love?" He asked curiously.

"You really think I don't see you looking at my arm. Are you curious to see the rest?" She wiggled her brow up and down.

Klaus raised an eye brow and nodded his head. She laughed and turned her back to him. From the dead rose the thorny vines went haywire and multiplied. She read her arm behind her and pulled the back of the tank-top down revealing the rest of the tattoo. In the center of her back a large rose fully open and radiating with life lay. The thorns circled it trying to get to it but could not penetrate its beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

"So love, what exactly are you?" Klaus took a sip from his drink.

"What? Little o'l me? I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline purred.

"I would like you to answer me seriously love." Klaus growled.

"Yeah well I'd like to know too." She stood up and walked back over to the window.

"What do you mean?" He took a step towards her.

"I don't know what the hell I am." Caroline threw her arms up in the air. "I was a damn experiment! And according to the witches I was a FAILED experiment! They said I was defective and just threw me away." Caroline turned from him and looked out the window. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her little outburst.

"I really don't want to talk about it ok?" She cast a look over her shoulder to him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"When you are ready you can tell me." He smiled at her. She smiled back and gave a small nod.

"So you know why I'm here but I don't know why you're here." She smirked at him.

He smirked back and chuckled. "I came here to break the hybrid curse that was placed on me by my mother."

"Well I know that much." He gave her a questioning look. "What I wanna know is why your still here. All the places in the world and you're hanging around in a rinky dink town." She questioned.

"This town has… sentimental value to me and my family." He smiled at her as he raised his arms.

"Whatever floats your boat." She smirked and turned back to looking out the window.

He took a sip of his drink when he heard her gasp. His head jerked up and he was stalking over to see what she saw.

"What is it love?" He asked not seeing what she saw.

"You. Have. Horses?" She asked. He nodded his head. "OMIGOD! Can we please ride them?" She tugged on his jacket as she pleaded. He chuckled at her child-like manor, he nodded his head yes and she squealed.

He led her out of the house and to the barn in the back where there were six horses. Her smile broadened as they walked into the barn. He showed her his horse and told her to pick witch one she'd like to ride. His horse was mostly white with black spots here and there. He saddled up his horse as he heard her walking from horse to horse.

"This one!" She called to him. He heard her open the gate to the horse and he turned to see which one she chose. His jaw dropped open. Among all the horses they had one of them was un-ride able. A black stallion. He was a large horse, almost looking like a war horse. The only person the horse would even allow near him was Elijah.

"Caroline I don't think-" He was cut short as he watched her lead the horse out of the barn and jump up on top of him bare back. The horse complied and simply allowed her. She smiled as she patted the side of the horse.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" She giggled as she grabbed the reins and commanded the horse to move forward. He stared dumbfounded as she left. He smirked as he jumped onto his own and followed after her.

He watched her as she picked up speed as they went down the trail. He smirked as he heard her musical laughter. The trail opened up into a meadow where a few wild horses were grazing. She smiled and dismounted her horse. She smiled at the horse and patted its head. She walked away from the horse and stood in the meadow. She soaked in the sun and started twirl around in a circle. Her arms were sticking straight out as she twirled. She looked like a little kid spinning in circles. Just like a little kid she got dizzy and collapsed onto the ground. Klaus smirked at her actions as he walked over to her. Klaus was standing in front of her smirking. She smiled up to him and reached her hand out to him. He grabbed her hand, with all her force she pulled hard and he fell on top of her.

They were laughing. Slowly their laughter died and their proximity became apparent. Klaus's hands were on either side of her face and his body was pressed against hers. He pushed his weight to one side while he used his hand to rush back some of her hair. She smiled up at him. She grabbed the front of his Henley and spun them over so that she was on top. He smirked up at her. She pressed her hands flat against his chest and let out a small sigh. He gripped her hips as she slowly leaned down. Her forehead touched his and she closed her eyes. She smiled as she slowly leaned in.

**Mwahahah! I know I'm so evil! **


End file.
